


Everybody knows

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl decides it's finally time to tell everybody about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody knows

Three months had passed. Carl and Russel were still the same. They kissed,Hugged,Gave each other blow jobs. Oddly enough,For them to be teenaged boys,They weren't in a rush to have sex. They didn't speak much about their relationship. There had only been one conversation about it,And that was now a month ago. Carl had nervously admitted that he was starting to like having Russel around even more than he had before. He told his...Boyfriend? Friend? That he didn't know how to put their relationship into words.

Russel wasn't weirded out by what Carl had said at all,Which surprised Carl. Instead of yelling or freaking out,Russel shrugged. "We're just whatever you want us to be."

It was bittersweet. Carl was relieved that Russel was so calm and nice about it. But that didn't change the fact that he was still confused. "We're just whatever you want us to be." Well...Carl didn't know what he wanted them to be. Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Lovers...That term was definitely out of the picture. It was awkward to say.

Fuck buddy wasn't an accurate description for them. No sex was happening so,That wouldn't work.

It was down to friend and boyfriend.

Friend wasn't enough to describe their relationship. Boyfriend might be too much.

Well Carl had decided right then and there that he needed to talk to Mickey again.

So that's what he did.

"He's leaving it up to me. He doesn't really care. He just likes to be with me." Carl explained,Looking into Mickey's eyes. Mickey wasn't talking quick enough so Carl looked for answers in his eyes,But he found none.

"Isn't that enough for you?" Mickey asked before taking a sip of his beer. Carl thought for a moment. Should it be enough For him? All most people want is a person that enjoys being with them...He's got that. Why put a label on it?

"Well yeah...I'm glad. But...Imagine if me and him had dinner with the family." Carl said,Quickly thinking of an example. "He walks into the house and I introduce him as my friend. What if that hurts him? We're obviously more than that."

"You sure stress a lot about this guy. I'm starting to think maybe you do love him." Mickey laughed a little but stopped when he noticed Carl wasn't laughing with him. Instead,He was sitting there,Now looking down at the kitchen table that they always seemed to sit at when they talked. His eyebrow furrowed. Did he love Russel? The question had been nagging at him since they started this whole ordeal.

"Let's not get into that." He sighed after a while. One thing at a time was all he could handle. He still had to figure out what to call their relationship.

"I would like to call him my boyfriend I guess. But that term comes with a lot of responsibility. First I'd have to ask him to be my boyfriend,You know make it official. Then I'd have to tell my family that I'm not straight. I'm...I'll call it bisexual just for the time being." Carl muttered. He still wasn't sure of his sexuality. He'd taken time to research and he found that there was much more then just straight and gay. Bisexual and pansexual were almost similar to him,But then they weren't. He thought he was bisexual but he had to be certain. He didn't wanna call himself something that he wasn't.

"You sure have been putting a lot of thought into these things." Mickey observed. He was shocked to be honest. Carl went from melting dolls and trying to off people with rat poison without a care to actually putting thought into his actions. Evolution is what Mickey would call it from now on.

 

And now here they are. Carl decided that it was the right time to ask. One month after his talk with Mickey,It was finally time.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" Carl asked,His deep voice barely above a whisper. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He wanted to ask in a special way,But that's all he could stutter out. "I mean...I mean well-We kinda are already but I guess I just want to make sure-"

"Yes." Russel cut in. "I would love to be your boyfriend."

Well shit.

Carl hadn't honestly expected that. He thought he'd get rejected. But Russel always did manage to surprise him.

Well now it was on to the next step. He had to tell his family.

He went to Debbie first. He knocked on her door a few times before walking in. He saw her playing with Franny and smiled.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Hey. Say hey uncle Carl. Say hey uncle Carl." She said in a baby voice,Making Franny wave her hand at him. He smiled before taking a seat on her bed. He reached out to hold Franny and Debbie allowed it since her arms were getting tired.

Franny squirmed around before cuddling into Carl's chest,Obviously tired. Carl smiled. He was proud to be an uncle even if the baby did cry a lot.

"So what's up?" Debbie asked.

"Well...I came to tell you something important," Carl sighed,Remembering what he came here for. He was nervous but not too nervous. Everybody excepted the fact that Ian was gay. Nobody had a problem with it,And they'd all warmed up to Mickey and treated him like family. They'd do the same for Russel.

"I...I like girls and guys. And I'm dating a guy right now. Ugh,You know him...Russel." He said slowly. He continued to rub at Franny's back when she started squirming again.

Debbie shrugged. "Okay." She had gotten to know Russel a little. He was always at their house and he seemed nice enough.

"Okay?" Carl asked. "You don't seem very surprised."

"Of course I'm not. It's pretty obvious that you and him have a thing going on. These walls are not soundproof." She giggled.

Well that he knew. All the nights Frances kept him and everybody else up with all her crying,Of course he knew. But had Debbie seriously heard him and Russel...Doing the dirty. Jesus. Had everyone heard at one point?

"Okay...Um,So you're okay with it?" He asked. She nodded. "Obviously. What I'm not okay with is you always hogging the bathroom in the mornings,I've been meaning to speak to you about-"

For the first time ever,Carl was so,SO happy to hear Franny cry. It made Debbie stop mid sentence to see what was wrong. He quickly handed the baby over and rushed towards the door. "Thanks Debs! Love you!" He yelled before leaving. 

Next was Fiona. She was in the kitchen,Pacing around slowly as she stared down at the bills. He made a mental note to get some cash for her as soon as he could,Before sliding into a bar stool. "Fi?" He called quietly. He didn't wanna bother her too much.

"Yeah?" She asked,Still focused on the bills. "I just wanted to let you know that...I'm in a relationship now."

"That's good,Carl." She looked up and sent him a large smile. "With a guy." He added. She nodded. Her smile didn't falter,Not a sign of shock on her face. He couldn't believe it.

"Russel?" She asked.

"Wha-How do you-"

"I see the way you look at him and he's super touchy with you." She shrugs. "I was wondering when you'd say something. Aw...My baby bro is in a relationship!" She squealed in excitement. "Where has the time gone?"

Well shit.

"Is there anybody in this house who doesn't actually know?" Carl asked her. She smirked. "Mm...Try Ian. If he knows then I know that Lip knows. If all else fails,Maybe Liam will be surprised? Or...Well maybe not." She mumbled.

He sighed but took her words into consideration. He made his way upstairs and walked into his room,Hoping to find Ian,And he did.

He and Mickey were on the bed talking about something or another when they noticed Carl and invited him in with a warm smile.

"What's up?" Ian asked.

Carl decided to rip the bandage off this time. By now he was desperate for somebody in this damn house to be shocked.

"I'm dating a dude." He said,Staring blankly at Ian. "Yeah and?" Ian asked.

"What are you fucking stupid? I tell him everything." Mickey shrugged. Carl didn't have time to be mad. He was storming down the stairs again before he could even gather the thoughts. Maybe Kev and V wouldn't know since they don't live here.

On his way out the door he spotted Liam. "Liam-"

"You like boys," Liam cut him off. Carl groaned and looked towards Fiona. "I was excited I had to tell somebody." Fiona shrugged.

Carl slammed the door on his way out and ran to Kev and V's house. If they already knew,His very last option was Frank,But he already knew that he knew because,Well Frank had walked in on them one day. But he was loopy from God knows how many drugs so who knows if he still remembers.

 

Carl banged on the door and soon it was swung open. "Hey V." He greeted Inviting himself in. "Hey white boy." She smirked. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell you something." He smiled.

"Alright well what is it?" She asked.

"I'm dating a guy." He said quickly. Her eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth,Obviously shocked. He wanted to jump up and down with joy. Fucking finally,Somebody was surprised!

"I had no idea!" She said loudly. He smirked and didn't say anything else. He simply walked back outside and towards his house. 

As soon as he left,V took out her phone and called Fiona. It didn't take her long to answer.

"Hey did he believe you were surprised?" She asked.

"Mhm. The boy walked out looking all smug like he won a lottery or something." 

"Aww it's so cute! I can't wait to meet Russel,You know meet him correctly. I'll cook a dinner or something." Fiona gushed.

"Yeah yeah,Don't think I forgot about the ten dollars you promised me for acting like I didn't know nothing. I had to get Kev out of the house just for this,You know he can't lie."


End file.
